


The Courtship of General Organa

by This_is_My_Sock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A love story in Vignette, Age Difference, Brief mention of past Han/Leia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Leia has a type, Mostly Canon Compliant, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_My_Sock/pseuds/This_is_My_Sock
Summary: Three Times Poe Dameron Started an Argument With Leia Organa and One Time He Didn’t
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	The Courtship of General Organa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Everything here is meant to take place in Pre-sequel trilogy and The Force Awakens timeframe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this look in on the relationship of our favorite General and her hotshot Pilot!

**One – The First Time**

The first time they met Poe Dameron looked at her in a way that made her feel like a teenage princess again. She chalked it up to his hero worship and her lack of sleep. She got to know him quickly, he wasn’t one to be ignored. He was handsome, skilled, brash, arrogant, headstrong and idealistic. A hero and a rogue all rolled into one. She knew the type, knew the type very well. It certainly didn’t help that she kept catching him looking at her the way he had that first time. That way that made her feel young and giddy and… wanton. She would have to watch herself with him. 

It was the first time that they argued that Leia knew that she was in trouble. She had taken the matter in hand swiftly and decisively and sent the pilot on his way disappointed and clearly frustrated. Later that night she’d had to take other matters in hand as well. She certainly hoped **the** Resistance didn’t fall as quickly as her own personal resistance had.

**Two - Standard Operating Protocols**

Their voices rounded the corner before their bodies did, as was often the case when the two of them really got going, and everyone in the corridor worked very hard to pretend that they didn’t notice. He was trailing her only slightly, staying just out of – but brushing against – her personal space. He looked frustrated and she looked harried. This particular argument had clearly seen it’s way through at least a dozen or so corridors and probably at least two hanger bays.

"You never listen to me. Why do you never listen to me?"

"There is definitely a trend of someone not listening, but our assessment of who that is certainly differs." 

"General! I’m telling you..."

"And I’m telling you, just like I did yesterday and the day before; no. It’s not worth the risk. Our numbers are diminished as it is, we can not afford to lose one of our best pilots on a wild mynock chase."

"The Intel is sound. It could be the break we need." He moved to overtake her, his longer legs able to carry him father, faster. "Leia, please we..."

He drew up short as she ceased all movement and gave him a long, hard look that would have stopped a rampaging rancor in it’s tracks. The rest of his words died on his lips. The unfortunate personnel also occupying this corridor worked even harder to pretend they noticed nothing. 

"Commander," the tone undercutting his rank was clear and pointed. "This discussion is over. You have your orders."

With that General Organa took a hard right turn toward the command center and away from Commander Dameron. Poe’s shoulder sagged forward, deflating on the heavy sigh pulled from his chest as his eyes followed her exit. After a moment he went left, toward the southern hanger bay where the X-wings were stored.

3PO shook his metal head to himself. There was something very odd going on between his Princess and that pilot, he was certain of it. There was a history between Leia and young scoundrels after all; the courtship rituals they were engaged in were virtually the same as those he’d witnessed with General Solo. He felt equally certain that the young man had no idea what he was getting himself into. Were his counterpart operational, R2 would certainly have agreed with his assessment. Thought the he would in all likelihood have found it all extremely amusing rather than vexing. He made another update to the log of information he would share with the little astromech once he was back up and running before returning to his own tasks.

**Three – Crime and Punishment**

The door to her private office slid open unannounced and Leia looked up from her now interrupted holo-call. Her unexpected visitor didn’t seem to notice that she was in the middle of something. She wasn't sure it would have matter to him even if he had noticed. He was clearly on a warpath.

“You gave my squad to Snap?” he started speaking to her before the door had even begun to shut behind him; his volume was already higher than anyone's engaging in a reasonable conversation would be.

“Excuse me a moment,” she said to the holo as she moved to meet him in the middle of the room. They met in the middle, bodies so close they were almost touching. She met his outraged eyes with the complete confidence and control of her own.

“It would have been difficult for you to lead them while your grounded from the next three missions, so yes Black Squadron is temporarily under Captain Wexley’s command.” 

“Grounded?” His pitch as well as his volume increased this time, “why the hell am I grounded?!”

“You know why.”

“That mission was a success!”

“That mission was carried out against my direct orders!” She finally allowed her own decibel status to match his.

"I saw a shot we needed to take and I wasn’t going to just throw it away!"

“That wasn’t your call! Now you’re going to have to answer for the poor decision. Be happy this was all the punishment I dolled out. Do it again and I’ll take your rank and throw you in the brig for a week!”

“You’d demote me?” the bottom fell out of his anger, draining all the volume from his voice with it and he actually looked hurt.

“Without hesitation.”

“But...”

“Are you suggesting there’s a reason I should give you special treatment Commander?”

“I… no, of course not, General.”

“Good, because that would be an entirely different problem,” the change to the look on his face made it clear that he understood exactly what she was implying. “Now, if you’re done. I have actual work to do.”

He hesitated only briefly, with unspoken words resting on his tongue, before he gave a curt nod and exited the room. With a sigh Leia moved back to the holo-projector to resume her conversation. The face that greeted her only served to increase her general annoyance level. The woman on the other end smiled at her, a knowing smile that rattled Leia’s last nerve. 

“I see you have something to say. What is it?”

“Oh nothing,” Holdo was clearly stifling a smirk.

“That’s not what nothing looks like, Amilyn.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing.”

**The Time He Didn’t**

Outside it was full dark now, and they were operating with a skeleton crew to allow everyone some much needed rest, possibly the last time they would be able to do so for some time to come. It had been many hours since more or less the entire Resistance had seen Rey and Chewie off on their mission and the preparation for the evacuation of the base had long since begun. Nobody had seen Leia in almost as long. 

She had been through a lot in the past few days and she was going to need him. He was pretty sure she was going to need him anyway. Maybe she wouldn’t. Either way he fully intended to be there for her. He made his way to her quarters, taking the routes he knew would be the most deserted.

He found her standing at the holotable, in her nightgown, staring at the now completed map. The map with the location of her long lost brother; the salvation of the galaxy. The room was dark, but for it’s dim blue glow. It was enough light to see that her bed was disheveled, as if she’d tried to sleep for at least a brief period and finally given up on the idea.

“Leia,” he leveled his voice to match the room.

“Go away Commander, I don’t have the energy to argue with you over evacuation protocols tonight.”

“I didn’t come to argue. I came to see what you need; what I can do.” He was standing directly behind her now arms at his side, hands itching to touch her.

Her shoulders sagged and she shook her head, “there’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing any of us can do, but wait.”

“Hey,” he reached out and turned her to face him, cupping her face in his hands, “She’s going to find him. She’s going to find him and bring him home. Have a little faith.”

Her eyes were swimming with moisture and her cheeks brushed lightly against the palms of his hands as she shook her head. Her voice when it emerged was barely above a whisper and it was clear that she was struggling to keep it from breaking. “I’m not sure how much faith or hope I have left.” 

He allowed one hand to slide around to the back of her neck, as the other fell away from her face, and he used it to pull her through the small distance still between them, into the circle of an embrace. The side of her face found the flat of his chest just below the collar bone and nestled there. She allowed her eyes to slip closed as she returned the embrace, taking solace in the warmth of his skin radiating from beneath the soft fabric of this tunic shirt. His thumb had begun tracing soothing lines back and forth across the hairline at the base of her skull, a tactile comfort that he knew she liked. 

They stood there like that for long minutes that felt like hours, until Poe’s shirt was damp with all the tears she cared to spill and she pushed back from him just enough to look up into his face.

“Stay with me?” 

“Leia,” he had never heard her voice sound so timid and uncertain and it clenched a fist around his heart, “whatever you need. I’m here, you know that.”

She rewarded him with the smallest of smiles as she pushed upward toward him, “I need you.”

Their lips came together in the slow, passionate uniting of old, familiar lovers; both understanding that there, in those small hours, they would find what they needed in each other, whether that need be faith, hope or love.


End file.
